A New Beginning for Kodi Binx
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: Kodi comes from an odd family. Her dad is never around and her mom has a shady job on the side. So it's a blessing when they move to Castle Town. Only if Kodi's mom's "job" had anything to say about it, they wouldn't be staying for long. What happens when Kodi meets two boys at her school and she peaks their interest? Wait, her mom's been arrested! And what's her dad doing here!


**This is a little Christmas present for my good friend Demon she-Wolf. It's between an OC of hers and Dark Link.**

**Sadly, I don't own Zelda. Merry Christmas of 2014!**

* * *

><p>Brown eyes stared at the passing scenery as the car sped down the road. The two passengers sat in silence, an awkwardness between them. Finally, Melia sighed and glanced at her daughter in the passenger seat.<p>

"Look, Kodi. I know this move was sudden, but you'll be happy here. This is a great school too," Melia said.

Kodi didn't respond and continued to look out the car. She ran her hand through her short, brown hair, having gotten it cut last weekend. Kodi liked the feeling of no snags or tangles in her hair. She only wished her life was like that.

Her mother huffed and gripped the steering wheel tighter, her knuckles turning white. She knew Kodi was no fool. She had a feeling her daughter knew what was really going on. The only question was how much?

Kodi knew everything. She knew about her mother's quick fingers. Her mother had been, for years, stealing food for them to save money. Now the crime was slowly catching up with her. Kodi didn't blame her mother, though. Without her, they would have starved. They barely had the money to send Kodi to school. How they afforded this move, she didn't know and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

The car Kodi called "Junker" pulled into a stop. They had arrived at Castle Town Academy. Kodi sighed, grabbed her bag, and exited the car. She adjusted the dreaded skirt of her uniform and started to walk away.

"Bye, baby! Have a good day!" Melia called from the car.

Kodi cringed at the nickname, but held up her hand in a sort of wave. She loved her mother, but she was embarrassing. Continuing her way into the school, Kodi made her way to the front office. She retrieved her schedule and promptly headed to class.

She found the class with little to no trouble and knocked on the door. The noise from inside the room ceased, and Kodi heard footsteps approaching the door. The sliding door slid back and a lady with short, red hair stood in the doorway.

She bowed quickly and smiled. "Hello, I'm Anju. Who might you be?" she asked.

"Kodi Binx. I'm the new transfer student," Kodi answered, handing Anju the slip.

Anju read over the slip and stepped away from the doorway, allowing Kodi entry. "Pick any seat you like," Anju instructed.

Kodi walked inside the classroom and looked around for a seat. Her eyes suddenly locked with crimson. She froze for a second, taking in the boy's features. He was pale, but not sickly so. He had jet black hair, and from what Kodi could tell, the boy had a lean, muscular figure hidden under his uniform.

The boy noticed Kodi staring and he smirked. With a blush, Kodi hurried to the back of the classroom and practically threw herself into a seat. She slumped down as far as she could go, hoping to disappear.

_Why did I have to get caught staring?_ Kodi cursed herself. She looked down at the textbook on her desk and flipped it open to a random page. _Health suddenly looks interesting, _she decided.

Class started up again and Kodi began takin notes… for once. She was working diligently when a wad of paper landed on her desk, in front of her. Kodi simply brushed it aside and continued working when another wad hit her in the head. She looked up from her work to see who hit her. The boy from earlier was looking over his shoulder, waving his long fingers, a smirk on his face. He pointed to the papers motioning for her to open them.

Kodi fought back a blush and grabbed the first paper, opening it. "_My name's Dark", _the paper read. "_What's yours?" _Kodi crumpled the note back up and looked at the second note. That one simply said, _"Open the darn note!"_

Grabbing a new sheet of paper, Kodi scribbled down her name. With precision, Kodi launched the note across the room to the boy. He caught it out of the air and read it quickly.

The boy, now known as Dark, wrote his reply and sent the paper back. As Kodi opened the note, she took in account of the looping, yet sharply written handwriting. It was beautiful to look at, but something about it suggested loneliness and anger. Kodi finally began to read the note itself. _"Meet me after class," _it said. Kodi looked up at Dark and nodded. He simply smiled and continued his work.

* * *

><p>She almost met up with Dark after class… almost. Kodi came close, honestly. Then she reminded herself of the move that was sure to come in a few weeks. She'd rather not make friends, only to leave suddenly shortly after.<p>

The rest of her classes flew by without any sign of Dark. That is until lunch came around. Kodi was sure that she'd be eating alone, like always, when a certain someone sat beside her.

Kodi glanced out the corner of her eye and saw Dark. With a huff, Kodi grabbed her plate and scooted down a seat only for Dark to follow suit. This occurred three more times before Kodi sighed loudly. "Are we going to keep doing this?" she asked, frustrated.

Dark looked at her for a moment. "Yes," he answered, nodding. He turned serious. "Why didn't you come?" he asked.

Kodi gave Dark a tired and bored look. "I'm not interested in making friends," she answered.

"Why not?" he asked, puzzled.

"I probably won't be staying long anyway. We tend to move a lot."

Dark crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Well, too bad. I now dub myself as your friend. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Kodi groaned, but didn't protest. The pair finished lunch and went to finish their day.

* * *

><p>Her mom never showed up after school. Kodi waited for at least an hour before deciding to just walk home herself. She had the feeling something was terribly wrong. As she walked home, flashing red and blue lights caught Kodi's eye and she took off down the street. She neared her house, and saw uniformed officers and police tape surrounding the perimeter.<p>

"Great," Kodi muttered.

An officer walked up to her. "Are you the daughter of Melia Binx?" he asked her. Kodi simply nodded. "Your mother has been arrested for theft and unless you bail her out, she will serve jail time, and you'll have to find an alternative means of lodging," he continued before walking away.

Kodi stared after him and sighed, her body slumping forwards. "Well, it looks like you're in a jam," a voice said from behind her.

She spun around, her eyes wide. "Dark?" Kodi questioned. "What are you doing here? You're not stalking me, are you?"

"Goddesses, no!" Dark replied in an outburst, his cheeks a little red. "I was trying to catch up with you to see if you wanted to grab a burger with my bro and me?" He adjusted the hood of his hoodie, pulling it down further, feeling self-conscious now.

Kodi stared at Dark quizzically. "You have a brother?" she inquired.

Dark smirked and nodded. "Yup, he's my half twin."

"Half twin?"

"Yes. We have a mixture of twin-ness. We were born from the same egg like all identical twins, but I was born albino and instead of white, my hair decided to be black. So I'm like half albino," Dark explained with a laugh.

_That explains the eyes since he doesn't look like he has Sheikah heritage, _Kodi thought. She turned to look at her house. "You know," Kodi started, facing Dark, "a burger sounds good right now."

* * *

><p>"Yo, Dark! Over here!"<p>

Kodi walked into the restaurant and immediately looked to the booth in the far corner and saw an exact lookalike of Dark. He had the same high cheekbones, the same chiseled jaw, the same angular eyebrows, and even the same sculpted nose. The only difference was the golden-brown hair and the ocean depths that were supposed to be eyes.

Dark and Kodi joined the lookalike in the booth. "Link, this is Kodi. Kodi, this is my younger brother Link," Dark introduced them.

Link scowled. "I'm only younger by fifteen seconds, Dark," he protested.

"Still."

With a roll of his eyes, Link faced Kodi. "So how old are you, Kodi? Do you go to our school?"

Kodi nodded. "Yeah, I do. I'm seventeen."

"Oh, cool. Dark and I are actually nineteen, believe it or not," Link replied.

"Nineteen? Did you guys fail or something?"

"Nope," Dark said, shaking his head. "We started a year late."

"Oh, I see. Now how about we get some burgers?" Kodi suggested.

The guys nodded appreciatively. Once the burgers were brought to the booth, they dug in, enjoying the taste of the cooked cow. With a content sigh, Kodi sat back and patted her stomach.

"That was good," she said.

"Oh, yeah," Dark agreed with a belch. He sighed in delight, feeling full and tired. "I could seriously take a nap right now."

Link nodded. "Same here, bro," he said. Link turned to Kodi. "So where are you staying, Kodi?" he asked her.

"Probably a motel," she replied.

"What?! A motel?!" Link and Dark exclaimed, slamming their hands on the table.

Kodi shrugged. "What? It's no big deal. Seriously," she said nonchalantly.

"Of course it is!" Dark shouted. He turned on Link. "You idiot! Why did you bring that up?!"

"How was I supposed to know that was a sore subject?! What even happened?!" Link demanded.

Kodi explained what had happened calmly while Dark continued to flip out. As she explained, Kodi watched the different emotions pass over Link's face. She was pleasantly surprised to see the empathy and understanding on his face as well as Dark's.

"There's a simple solution to this problem," Link decided after hearing her story. Dark nodded in agreement with his brother.

"What?" Kodi asked.

"You will stay with us," Dark finished.

"What?!" Kodi repeated a little more frantically. "I can't do that!"

Dark narrowed his eyes, as did Link, and glared. "Why can't you?!" they both shouted.

"I just met you guys!"

The brothers' eyes softened. "That doesn't matter," Dark said.

Link nodded with a light grunt. "Yeah, you're our friend now. And I'm sure mom would just love you."

Kodi blinked, in a state of disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah sure. She's crazy for meeting new people and she's a total softy. You can stay with us for as long as you need," Dark told her.

Kodi bowed her head, hiding her flushed cheeks. "Thank you, guys. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Link's and Dark's mother was more than happy to accept Kodi into her home. In fact, she was thrilled, thinking her sons needed more of a social life and friends. The new member of the household bonded rather quickly. Though Kodi, Dark, and Link got along well, they never went without the occasional spat.<p>

Weeks flew by quickly after that first day and Kodi was entering her second month of living with the two brothers. Everything was going smoothly. Kodi's schooling was going well and she no longer felt like such an outcast. Then he came.

She saw him sitting on the front steps of the school, a cigarette in his hand. He wore his usual business suit, his hair slicked back. At her approach, he turned to face her.

"Kodi," he said, unsmiling.

"Dad," Kodi replied her voice quivering. "What are you doing here?" In Kodi's eyes, Richter Pennings wasn't her father. She just considered him a donor.

"I heard about Mel- your mother and what happened, so you're coming to live with me," he told her.

Kodi just stood there limply as Richter grabbed her wrist. Regaining herself, Kodi tensed and shook off Richter's grip. "No," she stated softly.

"What?"

"I said no!" Kodi's voice became firmer. "You think you can come here and take me away from the life I so desperately wanted?! No! If you really cared, you would've come two months ago when mom was arrested. You would have bailed her out!"

Richter stared, slack jawed. He closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes. "I was in Termina discussing final details on a purchase. How do you expect me to pass up a big…"

"So you didn't save mom because you were closing a deal?! You may be wealthy, but your heart certainly isn't gold! You're a cruel and heartless man, and I never want to see you again! Now leave, Richter!" Kodi shouted. She glared with a you're-dead-to-me look. Richter just growled before trudging off to a sleek, black car parked on the curb. He soon sped away.

Kodi released a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. She felt an arm drape itself over her shoulders. She didn't even have to look to see who it was.

"Tough to deal with, huh?" Dark assumed, his voice resonating in Kodi's ear. She just nodded, not trusting her own voice after the verbal fight. "They say confrontation is one of the hardest medicines to take."

The metaphor made sense to Kodi. After the fight with Richter, she had a bitter taste in her mouth. She sighed. "You... you have no idea."

* * *

><p>Days upon days passed after Richter's visit and everything seemed to fall back into place. That didn't, however, stop the feeling of dread that crept up Kodi's spine. It nagged at the back of her head that something was wrong. Then it happened.<p>

Someone, no doubt one of Richter's many enemies, had seen their argument and had decided to do something about his daughter. For on one of the many walks home from school, Kodi suddenly felt an intense pain flare up her side. She heard the many resounding 'snaps' of breaking bones. She had been hit, but by what?

With a sharp cry of pain, Kodi rolled over on the wet asphalt and saw a car speeding away. The image blurred and wavered as a blackness crept into her vision. She was slowly losing the battle against unconsciousness.

"Kodi!" she heard her name being yelled in a panic.

_Huh? Who's that? _she wondered, unable to make out the two faces staring down at her. She felt two pairs of hands hoist her up into the air.

"Hold on, Kodi. Hold on."

* * *

><p>The consciousness of Kodi's mind stirred, her ears ringing to a persistent beeping.<p>

_Beep, beep, beep._

Kodi groaned, her throat sore. She sat up slowly, blankets sliding down her body. Looking around, Kodi noticed the white walls and tiles. She took in the smell of sterility and medicine. She was in a hospital.

Glancing over to the chairs against the wall, Kodi recognized the sleeping faces of Link and Dark. She smiled lightly, thinking they had been there the whole time.

Kodi suddenly winced, her face scrunching up in pain. She flipped the blankets off her lower body and saw a bulky cast wrapped around her slender leg as well as bandages around her waist. Her mind flashed back to the hit and run, making her grimace.

"You're awake," a deep voice spoke softly. Kodi turned around and saw Dark rising from the chair. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Well, I got hit by a car," Kodi stated. "But I guess I'm alright." Her expression grew serious. "So what exactly happened?"

Dark scowled and walked to the window, drawing the blinds. "Authorities assume it was a direct attack to you personally based on you being related to Richter Pennings," he explained. "He was identified as a bulky man with red hair and narrow eyes."

"Sounds like it's a way to get to my dad. Even when he isn't here, he screws everything up!" Kodi exclaimed.

Dark continued to gaze at the therapeutic garden down below. It was bathed in the silver light of the full moon. Dark couldn't help but smile at its beauty. _It's nothing compared to Kodi, though, _Dark thought. He turned to the girl lounging in the hospital bed. "Come on," he said suddenly.

"What?" Kodi questioned.

Dark retrieved a wheelchair from the corner of the room. He scooped Kodi up into his arms and she released a quiet squeak. Dark deposited Kodi in the chair and started to wheel her out of the room and into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Kodi asked.

"You'll see."

Dark took Kodi to the garden and watched the look of wonder settle over her features. "It's so beautiful!" Kodi exclaimed, ecstatic.

"It's a therapeutic garden," Dark explained with a smile.

Kodi, wanting to experience the garden herself, rose from the wheelchair and wobbled towards the large willow tree. When Dark tried to help her, Kodi held up a hand. She wanted to do this herself.

Slowly, she finally reached the base of the tree. Kodi held her arms up slightly as a breeze blew by, making strands of leaves dance. She suddenly felt herself being embraced from behind. "Dark? What are you doing?" she wondered.

Dark brought his face closer to Kodi's and smirked. "I thought you might be swept away by the wind."

Kodi made a face. "You're so… weird, Dark," she said. Ignoring the comment, Dark grabbed Kodi's chin gently, angling her face towards his. She became alarmed. "What are you doing?" Kodi asked a little panicky.

Again, Dark ignored her, offering only a small, "Shh." He slowly closed the distance between them and connected their lips. Kodi's eyes widened in shock, an intense heat shooting up through her. Her arms felt heavy so she let them hang there as her eyes fluttered closed.

Dark spun Kodi around to face him and she timidly wrapped her arms around his neck. Kodi didn't know what she was feeling exactly, but it was an incredibly warm feeling and she felt content. Life was finally going right.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that.<strong>

**Please, rate and review.**


End file.
